


Pride and Precedence

by Dreamin



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Four newcomers attend the Meryton assembly and Mary finds herself very attracted to one of them.
Relationships: Mary Bennet/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 260
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Okay, so this time, I'm shoehorning Leland into the plot of P&P. (I'm going by the abbreviated plot in the 2005 movie.)

Mary Bennet never liked public balls – too many people, most of whom she didn’t know. The fact that she was never asked to dance was secondary. Truly.

 _At least the musicians are good,_ she thought as she sat off to the side with her older sisters and Charlotte Lucas. Jane, Lizzie, and Charlotte were sitting out the current dance with her while her younger sisters had yet to miss a set. The music stopped abruptly in the middle of the tune as everyone turned to the entrance.

Mary looked over to see a newly-arrived party of four. As Charlotte pointed out the first three members of the party, Mary took note then immediately dismissed them – none of them seemed the type to be interested in intellectual conversations.

“And the gentleman behind them?” Lizzie asked, smiling in anticipation of a joke.

The man in question was older, in his late forties, with thick dark brown hair, and eyes of an indeterminate color from where she sat but they were decidedly shrewd, and his face was elegant, with prominent cheekbones. Altogether, he was a very handsome man. For the first time in her eighteen years, Mary was attracted to someone before she even met them.

“That is the Earl of Sheffield, Mr. Darcy’s godfather,” Charlotte said.

“He looks like he hasn’t smiled his entire life,” Lizzie said, smirking. “He won’t last long in Hertfordshire society.”

 _Not everyone laughs at everything like you, Lizzie,_ Mary thought. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting to take life seriously.”

“On the contrary, there is always something to laugh about,” Lizzie insisted.

Sir William Lucas introduced the newcomers to the Bennets and Mary found herself unable to stop looking at the earl. His grey-green eyes were cold, but that didn’t detract much from his appearance. While Mr. Bingley danced with Jane, Lizzie attempted to strike up a conversation with Mr. Darcy, which fell flat. Meanwhile, Mary attempted the same with Lord Sheffield.

“Are you planning on being in Hertfordshire long, my lord?”

“I myself am only staying for a few days as I must get back to South Yorkshire.” He sounded utterly bored and she couldn’t blame him. “But I believe the others plan to stay for the entire hunting season.” His voice was deep and lovely, making her wonder what it would be like to have him read to her.

Mrs. Bennet cut in. “Then we must make the most of your time here.” With the other girls already occupied, she shoved Mary at him as a new set started.

Mary blushed brightly at her mother’s complete lack of subtlety. Thankfully, Lord Sheffield seemed unbothered by it.

“You must excuse me, Miss Bennet,” he started to say, his tone polite.

Hopes she didn’t realize were up fell back to earth. _Once again, an interesting man would rather do anything than dance with me._

He raised an eyebrow and held out his hand. “On second thought, a dance would be invigorating. May I have this dance, Miss Bennet?”

Under her mother’s watchful eye, Mary took his hand, unable to keep a smile off her face. “Yes, my lord.”

They took their places amongst the dancers. Lord Sheffield proved to be an elegant dancer, and kind enough to overlook Mary’s many missteps. Afterwards, her mother gushed over the earl. His alarmed expression was almost laughable and Mary decided to take pity on him.

“You must excuse Lord Sheffield, Mama – Mr. Darcy is looking for him.”

“Oh, of course,” her mother said, and she was soon approached by her youngest daughters with news of the arrival of the militia.

Mary took advantage of the distraction by leading him to a secluded spot under the seats. “There, now my mother won’t find you.”

He chuckled. “Thank you. I take it you don’t have many opportunities to dance.”

She could feel her face warm. “Is it that obvious?”

“You must have found better uses for your time.”

That made her smile. “Yes, I prefer to play the piano or read.”

Lord Sheffield nodded. “I can understand that – the library is my favorite room at Holcomb Park.” He was about to say more when they were interrupted.

“Leland, there you are,” Miss Bingley said as she approached them. The superior smile she gave Mary made her want to hide. “With one of the many Miss Bennets.” She turned back to Lord Sheffield. “I want to dance, Fitzwilliam has declared he won’t, and there are no other men here worth dancing with.”

Mary felt affronted on behalf of the men of Meryton but before she could say anything, Lord Sheffield turned to her. “If you’ll excuse me, Miss Bennet – it seems I must do my duty towards a member of my party.” He bowed and she and Miss Bingley curtsied then he led the other woman away.

She told herself not to watch them but she couldn’t help it. The earl was the most elegant and refined man she had ever met and he drew the eye. She was so entranced by him that she didn’t notice she wasn’t alone until the other person spoke up.

“It never bodes well when one aims too high,” her father said kindly. “It only leads to disappointment.”

Mary looked down at her hands. “I’m not aiming at anything,” she said quietly.

“Is that so? I saw you dance with Lord Sheffield then the two of you disappeared. Now he’s dancing with Miss Bingley and you’re watching with all the longing of some heroine in a novel.”

She blushed brightly. “I only just met him, Papa.”

“You don’t have the accomplishments, beauty, or wealth to attract a nobleman, Mary. You’re the daughter of a gentleman, and not a wealthy one at that. Keep your sights on the gentry or lower, that way you won’t be disappointed.”

Her father’s words stung but Mary knew they were nothing less than the truth. She allowed herself one last glance at the earl before turning back to her father and nodding. “Yes, Papa.”


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after the Meryton assembly, the family’s breakfast was interrupted by the arrival of two letters from Netherfield. One was for Jane and Mrs. Bennet gushed happily over that, then groused when she learned Jane was invited to dine at the great house but Mr. Bingley wouldn’t be there.

With all of the dramatics, the second letter was overlooked by all except the recipient. Mary had to read it twice, it was that astonishing.

_Miss Bennet,_

_It occurs to me that you are likely the only true intellectual in Hertfordshire, outside of my own party. If you do not think it too untoward of me, I wondered if we might continue our acquaintance through letters._

_To that end, you must allow me to tell you something of myself. I’m the sixth Earl of Sheffield, having inherited the title upon my father’s passing. I was just twenty-one at the time. My mother had died when I was but seven and my father never remarried. Consequentially, I am an only child and I must admit to being somewhat envious of you for having four sisters._

_My estate, Holden Park, is extensive and profitable but requires a great deal of oversight from myself and, when I’m required to attend to things elsewhere, my steward. Consequentially, I spend very little time in London, and even less among society. I was only in attendance last night at Miss Bingley’s insistence, though having met you, I cannot say that I regret it._

_Please write back if you think it proper. I need something to help pass the hours while I’m here._

_Your servant,_

_Leland Arnold_

After excusing herself from the table, Mary took the letter up to her room, the one place in Longbourn she could be assured of privacy. It took some nibbling on the tip of her quill, a habit her mother insisted that she break, before she could think of a response.

_Lord Sheffield,_

_Thank you for your letter. I must express my astonishment at its arrival as I thought you had no interest in continuing our acquaintance._

_I’m afraid you already know everything worth knowing about me – the middle daughter of a gentleman with a thousand pound a year, who is often overshadowed by her sisters, both older and younger. Compared to that, I think being an only child cannot be as horrible as you imply._

_How did you come to be Mr. Darcy’s godfather? I assume you were a good friend to one or both of his parents._

_Are your house visits usually this short? I must admit that I have never visited a friend outside of Hertfordshire, but from what I understand, most visits are at least a fortnight, if not a month. My older sisters would spend entire summers with our aunt and uncle while we were growing up._

_You dance very well. Did you go to London for lessons? My mother wanted to take all of us but my father prefers his study to just about everywhere on Earth and thus refused._

_Obviously, I see nothing wrong with us writing to each other. I’m sure no one would doubt the actions of a man of your stature._

_Yours truly,_

_Mary Bennet_

By the time she went back downstairs to have the letter delivered, it was settled that Jane would go to Netherfield on horseback. Mary pulled her oldest sister aside just as Jane was about to leave and held out the letter. “Could you please give this to Lord Sheffield?”

Jane accepted the letter without protest, but her curious expression said it all.

“He wrote to me,” Mary said, not meeting her eyes. “It’s only polite that I write him back, isn’t it?”

“Yes, of course,” Jane said, smiling gently. “I’ll make sure he gets it.”

“Thank you.”

Jane leaned to kiss the top of her head. “There’s no need to thank me, Mary. I’m happy to do it.”

Shortly after her sister left, the heavens opened up. Mary prayed that Jane was somehow able to avoid the worst of it. She went to sleep that night thinking about the Meryton assembly and her dance with the earl.


	3. Chapter 3

Mary spent the following morning hoping a letter would arrive from Lord Sheffield. Instead, a letter arrived from Jane explaining that she was too ill to come home.

“I must go to Netherfield at once,” Lizzie declared.

“You can’t go alone,” Mary said. “It would be improper.”

Lizzie eyed her for a moment then grinned. “Alright, you’re coming with me.”

“That’s not what I meant,” she protested.

“You’re turning down a chance to see your earl again?” Lizzie asked, smirking.

Mary ignored the warning look her father gave her. “He’s not ‘my’ anything.”

“Alright, then I’ll go alone.”

“Oh, for Heaven’s sake, Mary,” their mother muttered, “go with her. Even if you don’t catch his eye, at least you’ll be out of the house.”

She didn’t miss Lizzie’s sympathetic look. “It’ll be fun.”

_I highly doubt that._

* * *

She certainly wasn’t having fun following her older sister through the fields and meadows to Netherfield. The bottom few inches of her dress and petticoat were covered with mud and her boots were a lost cause. The two of them were within sight of Netherfield when Mary tripped over an exposed tree root and fell face-first into a gigantic mud puddle.

The heels of her palms stung from trying to break her fall and she was soaked through with chilly, dirty water. Lizzie quickly helped her up but all Mary wanted to do was cry.

“Don’t give up now,” Lizzie said, trying to be cheerful. “We’re almost there.”

“I can’t set foot in there like this.”

“After riding in the rain yesterday, Jane probably didn’t look much better and they didn’t kick her out.” She held out her hand. “Come. We’ll see Jane and your earl.”

Mary’s eyes widened. “Oh God, the earl… I can’t let him see me like this.”

“I’m sure he’ll be nothing but sympathetic.” She grabbed Mary’s hand and practically dragged her the rest of the distance.

The footman who answered Lizzie’s knock looked at Mary askance but said nothing about her appearance before leading them to the sitting room and announcing them. “Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Miss Mary Bennet.”

Mary barely had a chance to look around the spacious room before her attention was caught by the occupants – Lord Sheffield, Mr. Darcy, and Miss Bingley having breakfast at the table. The three of them looked up when Mary and Lizzie entered and the men quickly stood. All three of them had wide-eyes when they caught Mary’s appearance and she wanted to sink into the highly polished floor.

“Good Lord,” Miss Bingley said, “did you both walk here?”

“We did,” Lizzie said with a smile, which Mary couldn’t help resenting her for, “but my poor sister fell into a mud puddle just as we could see Netherfield in the distance.”

Lord Sheffield quickly crossed the room to them, his expression one of deep concern. “Good heavens, are you hurt?” He looked her over closely, causing her to blush.

“Mostly just my pride, my lord,” she said quietly, dropping her gaze. _Please, stop looking at me…_

“We must get you out of those clothes before you end up like your unfortunate sister.” He turned to Miss Bingley. “You have a dress she can borrow, I assume?”

“Why not?” Miss Bingley muttered, rolling her eyes. “Her sister is already borrowing a nightdress.”

“Splendid,” Lord Sheffield said, apparently overlooking Miss Bingley’s sarcasm. He turned back to Mary. “Go with her, Miss Bennet. A bath and a clean dress will soon have you put to rights.”

Mary nodded then she and Miss Bingley curtsied as the earl bowed. She followed the other woman out of the room.

Once they were some distance from the breakfast room, Miss Bingley said, “I hope you don’t make a habit out of falling into mud puddles, Miss Bennet.”

She rolled her eyes behind Miss Bingley’s back. “No, it was a one-time thing, I assure you.”

After a hot bath and a borrowed dress, Mary felt both better and more self-conscious. She was taller and less busty than Miss Bingley, so the dress was short and loose in the bodice. Mary had to hold her arms at her sides to keep from crossing them in front of her chest as she walked into the sitting room she’d been directed to.

Lord Sheffield and Mr. Darcy stood when they saw her and Miss Bingley merely smirked. Mary curtsied and the men bowed. She wanted nothing more than to hide, especially when the earl approached her, his smile sympathetic.

“You must be feeling much better, Miss Bennet – you look much better.”

“Thank you, my lord. Yes, I do.”

He gestured towards the settee in front of the fireplace. Absently rubbing her bare forearms, she went to the settee and sat down, grateful for the fire’s warmth.

Much to her surprise, Lord Sheffield sat down next to her. “Have you seen your sister?”

Mary nodded. “Yes, but she was too tired to say much. Lizzie is with her.” She couldn’t help a small smile. “And Mr. Bingley keeps checking on her.”

“Yes, he’s about as subtle and reserved as a puppy,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“I think Jane enjoys his attention.”

“What young lady wouldn’t?” Miss Bingley said from behind them. “Especially one whose family is practically impoverished.”

Mary could feel her face flush with her embarrassment. Lord Sheffield, of course, noticed.

“A thousand pounds a year is hardly poverty, Caroline,” he said, annoyed.

She smirked. “Ah, but it’s nothing compared to your thirty-five, is it?”

Mary stared at him. “You have thirty-five thousand pounds a year?”

He smiled a bit. “I told you Holden Park is profitable.”

“Yes, but…”

Miss Bingley cut in, her smile smug. “Lord Sheffield, Mr. Darcy, and my brother all have to fend off mercenary young women, and their overeager mothers.”

She knew it was a slight, a jab at her own often silly and certainly overeager mother, and probably a commentary on her own burgeoning acquaintance with the earl. _Even though I have no interest in his fortune. What does it matter to me if he has thirty-five thousand pounds a year or none at all? It’s not as if I were going to marry him._

Still, the other woman’s words hurt. _I’m not throwing myself at the earl, or anyone else._ She stood up abruptly, as did Lord Sheffield and, belatedly, Mr. Darcy. “I must relieve Lizzie, she’ll want a rest from sitting with Jane. Please excuse me.” She curtsied and the men bowed then she left the room, trying hard not to cry, scream, or do anything else that might release her pent up emotions.


	4. Chapter 4

“I think you’re exaggerating things, Mary,” Jane said kindly from where she lay in the bed.

Mary rolled her eyes. “You weren’t there, Jane. I looked terrible, I felt ridiculous, and of course I was the center of attention.”

“It sounds as though the earl had no objections to how you looked.”

She sighed quietly. “Lord Sheffield has been nothing but nice to me. In a way, that’s worse.”

“How?” Jane’s smile was sweet but a little too knowing for Mary’s taste. “You want him to like you.”

“I do,” she admitted quietly, “even though Papa says I shouldn’t. He says I’m not good enough for a nobleman.”

“You’re more than good enough for any man, Mary.” Just as Mary was going to protest, she added, “I’m tired. You don’t need to stay with me, and I’m sure you want to spend more time with Lord Sheffield. Take my shawl, you’ll be more comfortable.”

“Thank you.” She donned the shawl and adjusted it to cover her bosom before leaving the room.

Mr. Darcy, Miss Bingley, and Lizzie were in the middle of a discussion about accomplishments, while Mr. Bingley was watching them amusedly. The earl was nowhere to be seen. The gentlemen stood up and bowed when they saw her and Miss Bingley curtsied. Mary curtsied in return.

Lizzie grinned. “If you’re looking for Lord Sheffield, he’s taking a stroll outside, perhaps you should join him. You can borrow my coat.”

“Thank you, Lizzie.” She curtsied to the others before leaving the room.

After trading Jane’s shawl for Lizzie’s coat and Jane’s bonnet, Mary made her way outside. Dead leaves crunched under her boots while she looked for Lord Sheffield, finally finding him in a copse of trees some distance from the house.

The earl grinned when he saw her. “There you are. I made it a point to tell your sister that I was going out, I’m very glad she told you.” He held out his hand and she took it without hesitation.

Both of them wore gloves and Mary imagined she could still feel the warmth of his hand. She couldn’t help a smile. “I think Lizzie is warming up to you.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm as he led her even further away from the house.

They walked in silence through the open, grassy area, simply enjoying each other’s presence. When they came to another copse of trees, Lord Sheffield gestured for her to sit on a fallen tree then he sat beside her.

“I was surprised to receive your reply to my letter,” he admitted. “I had convinced myself that you thought my behavior too forward.”

“Not at all. I convinced myself you thought I was just another silly young woman not worth your time.”

Lord Sheffield smiled a bit. “Miss Bennet, I believe you are a great many things, but ‘silly’ is not one of them.”

“Wait till you’ve known me longer than a few days,” she said quietly.

He raised an eyebrow. “Do you truly think my opinion of you will change?”

“You haven’t heard me play, or sing, or talk about the latest book I read.”

“And who was it that called you silly? Miss Bingley? Pay her no mind.” He waved a hand in dismissal. “She is husband-hunting and thus feels obligated to overly criticize every unmarried woman she meets.”

“No, no, it was my father.” She had to look away to avoid his concerned gaze.

“I’m surprised to hear it,” he said gently. “A father should love his children unconditionally.”

Mary turned back to him. “Yes, well, a father should also not have a favorite, but mine does, and it’s certainly not me.” She sighed painfully. “It’s the opposite with my mother – I’m not silly enough for her.”

“Then, I take it you’re not her favorite either.”

“How right you are,” she muttered.

“And your sisters? Are you close to any of them?”

“No, none of them. Do not mistake me, my lord – I love my family and I know they love me, but I have always been the odd one out.”

“I hope you understand, Miss Bennet, that you have been treated very ill indeed.” He held up a hand when she was about to protest. “You deserve to be someone’s favorite.”

“What about you?” she found herself asking. “Are you someone’s favorite?”

“Ah,” he said, smiling a bit, “that is one luxury that even all of my money cannot buy.”

She smiled back. “Then the world has treated you very ill indeed as well, my lord.”

“How someone like you could ever be considered silly is beyond my comprehension, Miss Bennet, and I dearly hope that someday, you will find someone worthy of you.”

_I already have,_ her heart whispered. “I hope you shall find the same.” The reality of the difference in their lives and prospects struck her anew. _I just know it won’t be me._

Her sudden change in mood must have shown on her face, for he asked gently, “What is it? Have I offended you somehow?”

“Oh, no, not at all,” she assured him quickly. “It was a stray thought, nothing to concern yourself with.”

“Something has saddened you and if I’m to lift your spirits, I must know what it was.”

She longed to tell him the truth but she knew it would not do to bare her heart to a man who could never be hers. _Papa was right._ “I … I am saddened by the fact that you will be leaving soon.” _At least that’s not a lie._

He smiled softly. “Unfortunately, it can’t be helped, but I fully intend to continue our correspondence, if you will continue to indulge me.”

“Of course. I already look forward to your letters.” _At least I can have that much._


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Mary reluctantly and very self-consciously had breakfast with the Bingleys, Mr. Darcy, and Lord Sheffield. She would’ve preferred to hide in Jane’s room with Jane and Lizzie or in the lovely guest room she and Lizzie had shared but both of her older sisters insisted that she needed to spend more time with Lord Sheffield.

Sitting between the earl and Mr. Bingley and across from Miss Bingley, Mary was well aware that among everyone at the table, she was the one who belonged the least. _At least I’m in my own clothes again, even though it just emphasizes how different I am from Miss Bingley._ Any other time, Mary preferred drab clothes that allowed her to blend into the background. _Better to be overlooked than criticized mercilessly. Still, perhaps a more flattering color would be better._

A footman came into the room. “A Mrs. Bennet, a Miss Bennet, and a Miss Bennet, sir.”

Mary groaned inwardly. _Oh God, not now…_

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, are we to receive every Bennet in the country?” Miss Bingley muttered.

“Caroline,” Lord Sheffield admonished her sharply before Mary could even react.

Miss Bingley at least had the grace to look chastened before she turned to the footman. “Put them in the main drawing room, we’ll be with them in a moment.”

“Yes, miss,” the footman said before bowing then leaving the room.

“I should go tell Lizzie and Jane that our mother is here to take us home,” Mary said as she stood and the men rose as well.

“Don’t you want to see your mother and younger sisters?” Lord Sheffield asked.

_Not really._ “They aren’t here for me, that I’m certain of.” Mary ignored Miss Bingley’s intrigued look.

“You certainly can’t leave me to keep your mother and sisters from fawning over three eligible bachelors,” she said archly. “I doubt I’m equal to the task.”

Before Mary even realized she was speaking, she replied, “I wouldn’t dream of it, Miss Bingley – not every woman is capable of dealing with other women with any amount of civility.”

Lord Sheffield chuckled, Mr. Bingley grinned like Mary had said the best thing ever, Mr. Darcy merely raised an eyebrow, but Miss Bingley’s face flushed and Mary knew she was doing everything she could not to lose her temper.

The earl offered Mary his arm. “Come, Miss Bennet. I’ll take you to the drawing room while Miss Bingley composes herself.”

“Thank you, my lord,” she said as she took it, eager to get away.

When they were in the hallway, instead of leading her to the drawing room, he led her to the unused ballroom then closed the door behind him. Mary looked around the large, empty room then turned to him, utterly confused but hopeful that he would do something terribly improper, like kiss her.

“As you are going home today and I am leaving Hertfordshire tomorrow, I wanted to have a moment alone with you to give you this.” He pulled a folded letter out of his jacket and offered it to her. “It’s a response to your last letter, which I thoroughly enjoyed reading.”

She accepted it with a nod. “Thank you, my lord. A response will not be long in coming.”

Lord Sheffield grinned. “I’m glad to hear it.” He hesitated a moment before taking her free hand. “Miss Bennet … I was certain before coming to Hertfordshire that I would dread every moment, but once I made your acquaintance, I found myself eagerly awaiting the next time we would meet.” Her surprise at his declaration must have shown on his face, for he smiled softly. “I wish to believe that we will meet again after today, and if you will allow it, I would like to eagerly await that time as well.”

Mary stared at him for a moment before gathering her wits again. “Yes, I will allow it.” She looked down at the letter in her hands, unable to meet his gaze. “I-I have very much enjoyed our time together, my lord.”

“As have I,” he murmured before gently taking her hand.

She looked up to see him kiss the back of it, his dancing eyes never leaving hers. Mary felt her cheeks grow warm and she knew she was blushing but it was no use – Lord Sheffield’s kiss, even to a place as innocent as the back of her hand, made her feel as wanton as the loose women the local vicar frequently warned about. _And Heaven help me, I like the feeling._


	6. Chapter 6

Mary forced herself to sit through her mother and younger sisters’ visit. The silliest members of the family had arrived in their frilly pastel best and did not hesitate to fawn over everything. Sitting next to Lizzie and opposite them, Mary could do nothing but wait for the gushing to cease.

The entire time, she could feel Lord Sheffield’s eyes on her, but as he was standing somewhere behind her, she couldn’t see him at all – it would be unladylike for her to turn and stare at a man. When Lydia suggested a ball at Netherfield, part of Mary wanted to smack her for her complete lack of subtlety, but the rest of her hoped that a ball would keep Lord Sheffield in town.

Her mother seemed to have the same idea. “I do hope you will stay for the ball at least, Lord Sheffield. You wouldn’t want to miss our Mary looking her best.”

“I’m afraid that in this instance, even Miss Mary’s lovely countenance must be overruled by business matters,” Lord Sheffield said, and Mary comforted herself with the regret in his tone.

When the visit was finally over, he escorted her out to the carriage then helped her step into it. Once she was seated, he grinned at her before releasing her hand. Mary felt her cheeks warm and she knew her mother and sisters could see it, but at that moment, she didn’t care. Once the carriage started rolling, she allowed herself one brief glance back at the earl and he bowed.

Her mother, sitting across from her, giggled with delight. “Just think – Jane will marry Mr. Bingley and Mary will marry Lord Sheffield! I’ll have two married daughters, both of them wealthy, and one will be a countess!”

Mary and Jane looked at each other with a not small amount of dismay at the idea of their mother pushing them into their respective men’s arms. Thankfully, Lizzie stepped in.

“Mama,” she said with a tone usually reserved for mothers reprimanding their children, “you cannot assume either marriage will happen.”

Mrs. Bennet waved away her concerns. “You’ve seen the way they look at them, Mr. Bingley so besotted with Jane and Lord Sheffield looking like he wanted to kneel at our Mary’s feet and pledge his devotion like a character in a novel.” She giggled again. “It’s just a matter of time, Lizzie.”

_And I missed that?_ Mary thought, staring at her mother, who smiled knowingly back.

There was no more talk of men the rest of the ride home. As soon as she walked into the house, Mary went straight to her piano, pausing only to push back her bonnet before starting to play. Her piano was her only real outlet for whatever pent-up emotions she had, and today she had a great deal. It was only when her mother shooed her out of the room for making too much noise that she went up to her bedroom to read Lord Sheffield’s letter.

_My dear Miss Bennet,_

_Thank you for continuing to allow me to write to you, as improper as it is._

_I am Mr. Darcy’s godfather because I was a close friend of his father, we attended Oxford together. He was a very serious young man but he changed for the better when he met his future wife, and I hope the same happens to his son._

_As for house visits, I normally avoid making them as I cannot be away from Holden Park very long. Mr. Darcy and his sister visit me once or twice a year but there isn’t anyone else I’m close to who would want to visit me._

_You asked of dancing lessons and yes, I was instructed in town. My mother insisted that I become the most refined and elegant member of the peerage yet. I fear I have fallen short of her ideal but I do my best._

_I greatly regret being unable to stay. To dance with you again would be a singular delight and I would be sure to claim three dances._

_Write back quickly, my dear, and tell me anything, everything. There is more to you than what you modestly claim and I long to know it._

_Your devoted servant,_

_Leland Arnold_

She clutched the letter to her chest, wishing she could do the same to the sender. _He is the dearest man in the world to me and I long to tell him so, but it would be so improper. Oh, what do I do?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and Betsy announcing that there was going to be a visitor at dinner that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Mary followed Lizzie and Charlotte down Meryton’s main street. The three of them were discussing the Bennets’ expected visitor, Mr. Collins. Her father’s distant cousin had been mentioned briefly in the past, usually as a reminder to the girls that they needed to marry well. Thinking of marriage now made her thoughts turn, of course, to the earl.

_If I were to marry anyone, it could only be him._

Charlotte, as sharp as she was, didn’t fail to notice. “You seem happier these days, Mary. One would almost think you’re in love.”

“Oh, she is,” Lizzie said, grinning. “She just won’t admit it.”

Mary blushed. “I’m not in love with Lord Sheffield.”

Lizzie’s grin widened. “Who said it was Lord Sheffield? Certainly not me.”

“You should try for him,” Charlotte said encouragingly. “With his money, your mother and unmarried sisters would be set for life.”

Mary’s spine stiffened. “If I marry Lord Sheffield, it would be because he has the kindest heart of any man I have ever met.”

Charlotte grinned at Lizzie. “You’re right, she’s in love with him.”

She blushed brighter but couldn’t find it in herself to contradict that declaration.

* * *

In Mary’s eyes, Mr. Collins proved to be a thoroughly uninteresting man, even without comparing him to Lord Sheffield. He paid particular attention to Jane for most of the evening and Mary felt sorry for her. _At least she still has Mr. Bingley, I don’t know when I will see Lord Sheffield again._ She absently fingered the lace collar of her best evening dress as she thought of him. _I wish he were here to see me in this. The only nicer gown I have is my ballgown and he won’t get to see me in that either._

Mr. Collins, who, though he was sitting right beside Mary, had yet to speak to her, was droning on and on about the daughter of his patroness and how she was “born to be a duchess.”

“Well, it’s no duchess, to be sure,” Mrs. Bennet said, grinning proudly, “but our Mary is going to be a countess very shortly.”

He turned to her, suddenly interested. “Is that so?”

Mary did her best to politely ignore him.

“She has caught the eye of the Earl of Sheffield,” her mother went on. “We expect a proposal when he returns to Hertfordshire.”

_You mean you expect a proposal, Mama. I certainly do not._ She knew it wouldn’t do to get her hopes up.

“Happy is the family that has produced at least one lady,” Mr. Collins declared approvingly. “It speaks well of Miss Mary’s countenance, bearing, and breeding.”

“Lord Sheffield certainly thinks so,” Lizzie said, smirking, from across the table.

Mary suppressed the urge to kick her in the shin.

After dinner, Mr. Collins read aloud to them and Mary could only bear it for fifteen minutes before she excused herself and escaped to her room. Only when there was a locked door between her and her family did she feel comfortable enough to write a response to Lord Sheffield’s letter.

_My dear Lord Sheffield,_

_Mr. Darcy does seem to be a very serious gentleman and while certain members of my family might think that a crime, I can sympathize. I wish people would think of me as serious and reserved instead of silly._

_I would come visit you if I could – I long to see Holden Park through your eyes. If it were allowed, I’d invite you to Longbourn, but we already have one guest at the moment and my father is at his limit._

_My lord, if asked, I would say you already are the most refined and elegant of men. In my admittedly limited experience, I feel confident in declaring that no one can compare to you._

_If you could but come to the Netherfield ball, my happiness would be complete. I would agree to three dances, and even more if Society would allow it. Instead, I will content myself with knowing you would dance with me three times if you were with me._

_I mentioned we have a guest. It’s Mr. Collins, my father’s distant cousin and heir. My lord, do not think it an exaggeration when I tell you he is the dullest man I have ever met. It would appear he came here in the hopes of marrying one of us. He seems to have decided Jane is the Bennet girl for him, I hope someone informs him of Mr. Bingley’s intentions before he makes a fool of himself. Well, any more than he already has._

_I only saw you just this morning but I miss you already. Please write back soon._

_I remain yours truly,_

_Mary Bennet_


	8. Chapter 8

A week went by with no response from the earl. With each passing day, Mary’s hopes fell a little bit further. She didn’t mention the lack of correspondence to her mother – her mother bemoaning the lapse was the last thing she needed. By the morning of the Netherfield Ball, Mary convinced herself that no reply was coming.

Still, she made sure to dress for the ball with the utmost care, in case he did decide to attend.

At Netherfield, Mr. Bingley and his sister greeted them and Mary noted approvingly how much extra attention he paid to Jane. _At least one of us can be happy._ She searched the various rooms full of people but as she suspected, Lord Sheffield wasn’t there.

While she didn’t dance herself, she did watch (and pitied) Lizzie as she danced with Mr. Collins. It wasn’t long before Mr. Bingley was trailing after Jane like a lost puppy and the younger Bennet girls were getting merrily inebriated on punch. Their mother was also giddy, but that came naturally over Jane and Mary’s marital prospects.

It wasn’t until after Mary had watched Lizzie dance with Mr. Darcy (something she never dreamed would happen) that Miss Bingley approached her. Mary knew she probably should have fled at the superior look on the other woman’s face but something in her made her hold her ground.

“Miss Bennet, you’re looking well tonight.”

Mary clutched her folded fan tightly, part of her desperate to hit the other woman with it. “Um, thank you, Miss Bingley.”

The other woman circled her slowly. “Those gold accents on your gown, quite appropriate for someone hunting for a rich and titled husband, I think.”

Her spine stiffened at the insult. “I’m not ‘hunting’ for anyone and if I were, the last thing on my mind would be their wealth. They say money cannot buy happiness and it must be true – you’re the richest woman I know and you’re far from happy.”

“Mary!” her father admonished from several feet away, causing several heads to turn, much to Mary’s mortification. He approached them and put a staying hand on her shoulder as he addressed Miss Bingley. “You must forgive my daughter, Miss Bingley.”

“On the contrary,” Mr. Darcy said as he approached them, though his voice was kept low, “Miss Bennet did nothing wrong, it is Miss Bingley who should apologize.”

Mary fled the room, not wanting to know what came next. She made her way past the crush of people, her vision starting to blur as hot tears pricked her eyes. Finally, she found the glass doors leading to the balcony and stepped out into the chilly November night, closing the doors behind her. The balcony was deserted, which suited her just fine – she was in no mood to speak to anyone.

She leaned her elbows on the waist-high stone balcony and buried her face in her gloved hands, not caring if anyone saw her. The tears flowed easily as all of the pain, humiliation, and worry overwhelmed her. The sound of a carriage arriving barely registered, therefore she was surprised to find herself suddenly enveloped by a many-caped greatcoat.

Clutching the coat closed with one hand, she turned around to see Lord Sheffield dressed in his finest eveningwear and grinning at her happily. Wanting nothing more than to embrace him, she settled for a curtsey. “Good evening, my lord.”

He bowed, his eyes dancing. “Good evening, Miss Bennet. You must forgive my delay, I had some business that I could not leave undone.”

“Of course.”

“And as for my silence, I wasn’t satisfied with anything less than seeing you again.” He pulled a fine linen handkerchief from his pocket and gently dried her cheeks. “Now, tell me,” he murmured, “what has caused such distress? Surely it wasn’t my absence.”

Mary decided to be honest. “Your absence, your silence, Miss Bingley, my family, oh, everything…” Tears threatened to flow again.

“I regret causing you such pain, my dear,” he said gently, “but I am here now. Will you dance with me?”

“Yes, of course.” She reluctantly removed his greatcoat and gave it back to him.

Lord Sheffield draped the coat over one arm then offered Mary the other, grinning. “Now, remember, you promised me three dances.”

“How can I forget?” she said, grinning, as she took his arm. “People will talk, you know.”

“People will always talk,” he said as he led her back into the ballroom and a footman appeared to take his coat, which he handed over before turning back to her. “But at least this will give them something happy to talk about.”

The three dances seemed to go by in no time at all for Mary. None of them allowed for much conversation, something she longed for, and when the last dance was done and he led her off the dancefloor, they were ambushed by her mother, who proceeded to fawn over the earl.

Thankfully, Jane and Lizzie took pity on Mary and distracted their mother long enough for Mary and Lord Sheffield to escape the ballroom. Mary had the presence of mind to retrieve her cape and the earl likewise retrieved his greatcoat and put it on before taking her hand and leading her out of the back of the house and into the walled garden.

Once they were a sufficient distance from the house, Lord Sheffield led her to a stone fountain, the water flowing under the torches that lit up the garden. Mary sat down on the edge and was surprised when he remained standing.

“Is something wrong, my lord?” she asked worriedly.

He smiled at her gently. “Not at all. Far from it, in fact.”

“Then won’t you sit down?”

“I will but there are things I must say first.” He started to pace in front of her, hardly glancing in her direction. “I’ve made some discreet enquiries about your family.”

_Oh Lord, what did he find out?_ “That was unnecessary, you could have asked me anything and I would have told you the truth.”

He shook his head, smiling a bit. “A man does not ask a woman what her dowry is, it’s simply not done.”

Mary had a hard time hearing herself think above the blood suddenly rushing in her ears but she managed to say, “A thousand pounds is all, my part of my mother’s dowry from when she married Papa. But, why would you need to-”

He stopped pacing and grinned at her. “Why else?”

She stared at him and felt her eyes welling up again. He was at her side in an instant, handkerchief at the ready.

“Don’t cry,” he murmured. “I see I’ve made a mess of this already. Since you had no other suitors, I assumed I had all the time in the world to court you properly, but with the arrival of Mr. Collins-”

“Mr. Collins isn’t interested in me. He wanted Jane at first, but Mama warned him that she has Mr. Bingley, so he switched to Lizzie.”

“And once he sees that Lizzie is too independent for him, what then? You would be next in line and I couldn’t bear the thought of him stealing you out from under my nose.”

“Then … you’re only here because of him?”

He gently took her hands. “I’m here, Miss Mary Bennet, because I love you and I want to marry you. It took the threat of losing you to make me ask you now but believe me when I tell you I was planning to ask you before long.”

Tears rolled down her face and she took the offered handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes, not meeting his gaze. “There was no threat, my lord. I was in no danger of marrying Mr. Collins even if he had turned his attention my way.”

“And why is that?” he asked softly.

She looked up at him. “Because I’m in love with you.”

“Oh, my dear…” he murmured then he got down on one knee in front of her. “I must do this properly. Will you marry me?”

Mary beamed at him. “Yes, my lord.”

Lord Sheffield’s face lit up and he gently took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Mary reveled in her very first kiss and kissed him back shyly.

From the other end of the garden, a cheer went up and several people started applauding. Both of them looked over to see her family, Mr. Bingley, and a few other guests standing there, her mother nearly overcome with happiness.

Her fiancé chuckled and turned back to her, grinning. “I didn’t expect an audience for this. Do you mind at all?”

“Not a whit,” she said, grinning back. “But I think we’d better go back inside, everyone will want to toast our happiness.”

“I can endure that as long as we get some time to ourselves.”

“I think that can be arranged, Leland,” she murmured.

He chuckled softly. “I like hearing my name on your lips. But before we rejoin the party, there is one last thing.” He pulled a ring from the pocket of his waistcoat then took her left hand and slipped it onto her ring finger. A large rose-cut diamond flanked by two smaller diamonds sparkled in the light.

“Oh, it’s perfect,” she whispered, awed.

“I’m so glad you like it.” He stood then held out his hand.

She took it and stood up. “I do. Thank you.”

“You are quite welcome, Mary.”

She smiled softly. “I like hearing my name on your lips as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, we're not done yet. After all, there's still Wickham to deal with.


	9. Chapter 9

The Bennets didn’t leave Netherfield the next morning until dawn, but Mary was too excited to sleep more than a few hours once she was home. She got dressed as soon as she woke up then headed downstairs and went straight to the piano, her engagement ring sparkling in the morning light as she played.

“Mary, there you are,” her mother said as she entered the dining room. “Why are you playing, child? There’s so much to be done! You and Lord Sheffield must decide on a wedding date, he needs to secure a special license, we need to take you to London to order your trousseau, then there’s the guest list, the engagement party, the-”

“Mama, Lord Sheffield hasn’t even asked for Papa’s permission yet.” It was the one thing keeping her from being truly happy – the thought that her father might refuse to give his permission. _If he does, we’d have to wait three years to marry. Can I hold Leland’s interest that long?_

Mrs. Bennet scoffed. “He’ll give it, I’m certain. What father wouldn’t want his daughter to be a countess?”

_A father who thinks she’s not good enough for an earl,_ Mary thought sadly as she continued to play.

Her sisters soon entered the dining room and each of them congratulated her again on her happiness. Mr. Bennet was the last to enter and Mary thought he seemed quieter than usual as both of them took their places at the table. Her mother talked non-stop about wedding plans during breakfast, to the point where Mary wondered if eloping to Gretna Green was the better option.

Once they had finished breakfast, her father called her into his library. She sat down in a chair while he leaned against the desk.

“I owe you an apology, Mary,” he said then he smiled a bit. “Two, actually. Mr. Darcy explained that it was really Miss Bingley who overstepped last night, so I apologize for that. As for the earl, I must also apologize for thinking you could never catch his eye, let alone be someone he could fall in love with. You are very special, Mary, and I’m glad Lord Sheffield realizes that.”

Stunned at first from hearing that much praise from her father, she then smiled happily. “Thank you, Papa. I accept your apologies.”

He moved to sit in his chair, grinning. “So, now we wait for him to come and ask for my permission.” Some of her concern must have shown on her face, for he added, “Which I will, of course, give. I saw how he was with you last night and I have no doubt he will be a good husband.”

She smiled softly. “I think you’re right.” She occupied herself with one of her father’s many books while they waited.

It wasn’t long before Kitty burst into the room to announce that Lord Sheffield’s carriage had arrived. Mary went out to meet him, fully aware that her mother and sisters were watching from the doorway. He stepped down from the carriage and grinned when he saw her.

“Good morning, my dear,” he said as he took her outstretched hands and softly kissed her cheek.

Her cheeks warmed from the attention and the sound of her younger sisters giggling but she ignored them. “Good morning, Leland.”

“I trust you slept well.”

“Well enough, I was too excited to sleep properly.”

“That was our common lot, then,” he said, chuckling, as he transferred one of her hands to the crook of his arm and they walked to the house.

As soon as they entered, her mother was upon them. “Oh, Lord Sheffield, you’ve come at last!”

He gave her a pleasant smile. “I could not stay away long, Mrs. Bennet, not when my fiancée was so close. I am happy to see you all, but I must admit that I have brought unpleasant news – the Bingleys and Mr. Darcy are leaving Netherfield for London today.” He let Mrs. Bennet have a moment to voice her dismay before he removed a folded letter from the pocket of his jacket and offered it to Jane. “Mr. Bingley asked me to give you this.”

“Thank you, my lord,” she said as she accepted it, her polite smile doing nothing to hide the sadness in her eyes.

Mary’s heart went out to her. “I’m sure he’ll be back for Christmas, Jane.”

“He must be,” Mrs. Bennet declared. “Or I will tell everyone he has used my eldest daughter abominably.”

Lizzie cut in. “Mama, shouldn’t we offer Lord Sheffield some breakfast?” She smiled a bit. “After all, man cannot live on love alone.” Jane slipped out of the room unnoticed by their mother, presumably as Lizzie intended.

“Oh,” Mrs. Bennet said, her mood instantly changing. “Yes, of course.”

“Coffee is all I need,” he said. “Is Mr. Bennet in?”

As if on cue, her father appeared in the doorway of the library. “You can have your coffee in here, if you like, my lord,” Mr. Bennet said. “I believe we have much to discuss.”

“I believe you are right.” He caught Mary’s eye and smiled at her softly before carrying the cup of coffee Betsy gave him into the library and Mr. Bennet firmly closed the door behind him.

Mary sighed quietly before going to the piano and starting to play. Her mother tried to get her to discuss wedding plans but she ignored her. _There will be time enough for that later._

It was almost an hour before Mary’s presence was requested in the library. She had just entered the hall when Leland came out of the room. He grinned conspiratorially when he saw her then accepted his hat and coat from Betsy and headed out the front door. Mary shook her head a bit, smiling, as she entered the library and shut the door behind her.

“Sit down, Mary,” her father said. He still sat behind his desk, grinning.

She sat down in the chair in front of the desk. “What happened, Papa? What did he say? What did you say?”

Mr. Bennet chuckled. “Nothing bad, I assure you. Your earl is a very generous man – you and your children are to be well taken care of. He said nothing disparaging about your dowry and even offered to pay for your trousseau. I’m not ashamed to say I took him up on it – you deserve a better wardrobe than what I can afford to give you.” He grinned. “All that’s left for me to do is sit back and watch your mother plan a wedding like a general plans an invasion.”

Mary rolled her eyes. “I only hope her antics don’t drive the earl away.”

“There’s no chance of that, my dear. Now go on, he’s waiting for you to join him on a walk to Meryton.”

“Without a chaperone?” she asked, surprised.

“I think engaged couples can be afforded a little more leeway, especially with the reputations you and Lord Sheffield have. Go on, before your mother asks your opinion on something else.”

“Thank you, Papa.” She hesitated a moment before hugging him then she left the library and headed for her room. _If I’m going to take a walk with my fiancé, I want to look my best._


	10. Chapter 10

Mary changed into her best walking dress then went back downstairs to get her coat and bonnet before leaving the house, completely ignoring her mother calling her name. She found Leland waiting just out of sight of the house.

He bent to kiss her cheek when she was close enough then offered her his arm, grinning, and they set off. “What did your father say?”

“That you’re being very generous,” she said, unable to keep the amazement out of her voice.

“I couldn’t be anything else, especially with my being so much older than you. You’ll still be a wealthy woman long after I’m gone.”

Mary gently squeezed his arm, smiling a bit. “Somehow, the title Dowager Countess of Sheffield doesn’t hold any appeal.”

Leland chuckled gently. “I promise, you won’t have it anytime soon.” He smirked. “Of course, you’ll be presented at court after the wedding.”

Mary stopped dead in the middle of the lane and he stopped as well, grinning at her distress. _Oh, I could just hit him…_ “I’m to be presented to the Queen?”

“All women of the nobility are.” He raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t know this?”

“I probably did, at some point, but I forgot.” She started walking again, too agitated to take his arm as she stared straight ahead, her thoughts on the ceremony. “I’ll make a hash of it, I know it.”

“Nonsense,” he said as he caught up to her and took her arm, making her relax a bit at his touch. “You’ll be trained in court etiquette and you’ll be properly outfitted.” He smirked again. “Nine-foot train, three feathers, and everything else.”

She looked at him, one eyebrow raised. “You’re enjoying this.”

“Immensely,” he admitted, grinning. “I haven’t seen you this nervous before, not to mention you’re completely overlooking the fact that as an earl, I’ve been to many court functions over the years, including presentations. I will guide you through it.”

Mary smiled weakly. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

He smiled gently. “Don’t be, my dear. Nerves are to be expected when one enters a new chapter in their life.”

She smiled back softly. “I’m not nervous about marrying you, though.”

“You’re not nervous about running a household?”

“No, my mother taught all of us. I’m sure I’ll have to rely on your housekeeper for a while until I’m confident enough, but I’m not nervous about it.”

“Being a society hostess?”

She frowned at that. “I’m not the most social person but I could learn to tolerate it.”

He chuckled. “That will keep our participation to a minimum, I’m sure.” He smiled gently. “Our wedding night?”

Mary blushed. “I’m probably not as nervous as I should be simply because I have no idea what to expect.”

Leland sighed heavily. “I rather hoped your mother would be more progressive than most mothers these days. You should ask her, and not wait until our wedding day.”

“Can’t you tell me?”

He smiled gently. “I would be happy to, and I’m sure there are things, probably many things, I will need to tell you on our wedding night, but there are things only another woman can tell you.”

She considered her scant options. “I suppose I could ask my Aunt Gardiner, she lives in London so we’ll see her when Mama takes me to have my trousseau done.”

He nodded. “I simply want you prepared on our wedding night. I’ve heard of too many women who were terrified on their wedding night simply because they were ignorant or given bad advice.” He lowered his head to murmur in her ear, “If anyone tells you to simply lie back and endure it, ignore them. I want you to fully participate, my love.”

She shivered as his voice did something delightful to her nerves. Looking around, she found a large oak tree in a nearby meadow and proceeded to grab his hand and drag him to it. The tree’s trunk was wide enough that if they hid behind it, they wouldn’t be seen from the lane.

Leland chuckled then took off his hat and gently removed her bonnet before tossing both onto the grass. Mary pressed her back against the trunk and gave him what she hoped was a seductive look. He grinned wickedly then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, loving how natural being with him felt.

Mary didn’t know how long they kissed under the tree but it was long enough for her to be thankful for the trunk’s support since her knees were weak. Then there was the hardness that had formed at the front of her fiancé’s pants. Something about it made her feel warm all over but she had no idea why. She lowered a hand to touch it but he gently yet firmly grabbed her wrist before she could make contact.

“Not yet, my dear,” he murmured, amused. “That’s for when we are married.”

“Why?” she asked softly.

“Because if you touch me there now, I’ll forget any promise I made not to compromise your virtue before the wedding.”

She frowned in confusion. “Who did you make that promise to?”

“Myself. Too many couples are forced to marry after losing their heads. I want our marriage to be our choice.” He smiled a bit. “But rest assured, my love, you greatly affect me and once we’re married, I intend to spend every night and morning showing you how much.”

Mary blushed happily. “I will hold you to that, Leland.”


End file.
